Plastic Ideas
by RedGoddess
Summary: Rogue and Bobby have a problem with intimacy... They can't have it, but now Bobby has a crazy idea that just might work. Oneshot!


I wrote this a couple of years ago and totally forgot about it until recently. I was hyped up on to much caffeine, sugar, X-Men, and not a lot of sleep when I wrote this. This is a one-shot deal.

**Disclaimer:** X-Men and it's characters- Logan, Bobby, and Rogue- belong to Marvel. No copyright infringements whatsoever intended. I own nothing. I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just having fun.

Chapter 1: Plastic Ideas

Rogue and Bobby stood awkwardly in the vacated dorm room. Shifting her feet, Rogue watched her boyfriend nervously as he moved towards her. Getting too close for comfort Rogue pulled away.

"Ah don't want ta hurt ya." she said in a concerned voice. Bobby didn't stop though, just kept moving towards her and she kept backing away. It was a game. "Bobby please, Ah love ya and Ah don't want ya ta get hurt."

"You won't, I promise. Anyways I have an idea."

"What?"

"Well, your going to really have to trust me... and be really open-minded." Bobby responded glancing around the room before locking gazes with Rogue.

"'Kay, can ya give me an idea of what it is."

"Umm... Alright. Plastic wrap, gloves, scissors, and condom." Bobby explain nervously. Rogue backed away giving him a confused, but disgusted look.

"What the hell are we goin' ta do with that!"

"It'll all come together in the end. So, let's just go to the grocery store, alright?" Bobby responded not wanting to spoil the surprise. After a moments hesitation Rogue finally nodded her head in agreement.

-At the Store-

"Come on, hurry up. We got to get back to the school soon." Rogue said hopping from foot to foot trying not to freak out. What if someone from school saw them here... buying... well usual stuff.

"Okay. I got it all." Bobby said as he pushed the cart down the aisle. As the two mutant teens rounded the corner their worst fear was standing in their way.

"What's with all this?" Logan questioned holding up a box of condoms in one hand and a box of plastic wrap in the other. Rogue's eyes went wide and opened her mouth to deny everything, but no sound came out.

Thankfully Bobby came up with an idea, not a bright idea, but Rogue wasn't complaining. "It's for a, umm... a, huh... a project. Yeah, it's for a project. A big project that we... have to finish... quickly."

Logan turned his attention slowly towards Rogue, placing the items back in the cart. Deciding not to talk, for fear of her voice cracking and spilling everything, Rogue just waved.

"Rogue, what kind of project are you guys workin' on?" Logan asked, smirking. Seeing no dignified way out of this, she shrugged and pushed the cart quickly past Logan practically sprinting towards the check-out line with Bobby following quickly behind.

"Kids these days." Logan mumbled to himself as he made his way to the alcohol section.

-Dorm Room-

Rogue sat down on the bed as Bobby shut the door. Running a hand through her hair, she whispered, "That was close."

"So, how do you want to start?" Bobby asked holding up the bag of supplies they just bought. Rogue returned the question with a shrug of her shoulders. Bobby deciding to take the lead drew nearer to her and leaned down to kiss her only to be pushed away.

"Bobby, no. Not that. Ah'll hurt ya."

"No you won't. Just trust me." he said before kissing her. Rogue drew back after a moment and blew out a mist of cold air.

"Cool." she said with a smile.

"See. I told you. So... you want to get started?"

"I guess... I hope this works." the untouchable mutant mumbled trying to think positively. She watched her boyfriend pull out the plastic wrap getting nervous. When he went to un-button her top she pulled back, saying, "Put on some gloves."

Nodding Bobby pulled out a pair of gloves from the bag and put them on before continuing where he left off. He slowly un-button the top and took it off. Rogue glanced around trying to control her nervousness at the situation as her bra join her top on the floor. Bobby sat there for moment, just staring at her, trying to remember every curve of her body before continuing. She was an angel. Perfect in every way to him. Rogue stood up to take off her pants and underwear before letting Bobby begin wrapping her in plastic wrap. Starting with her feet and working his way up. It took a couple boxes, but it was well worth it. Both Rogue's feet and legs were covered along with her lower body, upper body, arms, and hands.

"Is that okay or is it too tight?" Bobby asked.

"It's fine. Feels a little weird, but whatever it takes." she replied as she watched Bobby undress. He had a hard time opening the box of condoms, seeing how his hands were shaking. Finally getting it opened he pulled one out and looked at it before glancing back to Rogue. In his eyes she was the most beautiful person on the Earth. He went to say something, but paused, then started again, "You've never done this before, right?"

"No! Who do ya think Ah am... Sorry, just a little nervous."

"It's okay... It's my first time too." He said looking down smiling, glad they could share their first times with each other. He opened the plastic wrapper, put on the condom and looked at Rogue again. She was smiling at him. They kissed, just one of the few they would share that evening.

-Later-

Rogue and Bobby laid next to each other out of breath. They smiled at each other glad they accomplished their 'project'.

"Umm... Ah'm gonna go get somethin' ta eat. Ah'll be back in a while." Rogue told her boyfriend before unwrapping herself and getting dressed. Bobby just laid there watching Rogue getting dressed smiling to himself. After getting dressed Rogue walked towards the kitchen, reaching the bottom of the stairs Logan called out to her.

"So, how'd the project work out?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"OH... it was great!" she said before taking off to the kitchen trying to hide her dark red cheeks.

Logan smirk watching Rogue take off, shaking his head he said, "Kids..."

**A/N:** Let me know what you think. Review.


End file.
